


When i look in your eyes (i feel alive)

by larrysmiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assistant Harry, Blow Jobs, Fashion Designer Louis, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lots of thigh fucking, M/M, Sexual Tension, and she's an intimidating princess, fashion - Freeform, halsey is also in here, side Ziam, side camren, so if you dont like them (how?) then you can still read this, the fifth harmony girls aren't a huge part of this story, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiles/pseuds/larrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a successful, rich fashion designer with too many Dachshunds and no love in his life. Harry's the quirky boy who worms his way into his heart. </p><p>Or the one where Louis finds a muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> title from Blue by Beyonce (ft. Blue Ivy) because it's just a beautiful song.  
> I'm not the best writer so bear with me, this will most likely be edited in the future.

Louis woke up at 2PM, grumbling about his giant bedroom window, which wasn't really a window but a glass wall. He moved to stretch a bit and face away from the damn afternoon sun, alerting his dogs of his awakening. They skidded across the wood floors and hopped on his bed, bodies wiggling in excitement. He groaned as Penny, his black Dachshund, licked his nose. His other Dachshund, Nemo, was a golden color. He was a grumpy little thing, always chewing on Louis' furniture and shoes. Louis never had anything on his floor anymore, scared the wretched creature would tear it apart. Atleast it helped with organization around his home.

He hesitantly pressed the home button on his iPhone, scared of the tasks he'd have to face. He was surprised when he was only faced with the lockscreen Zayn set for him, him and Liam sticking their tongues out and middle fingers up. He needed to change that before some important business partner saw it or, like, Michael Kors or something. That was for another time, as his phone chimed with a text from Niall, blurring the picture behind it.

_Mate , we're going out 2nite nd getting u proper wasted on something other than champagne!!_

**fuck off niall**

He locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He willed himself to get out of bed and let his dogs out in the yard behind his building. He did sleep in after all, they hadn't used the bathroom since the night before. His phone made a few more noises and he didn't dare check yet, not when he'd gotten the best sleep in months. He was in a good mood so far, he didn't need Camila dropping it on him that he had ten surprise meetings today. There was always something. 

On his way back to the elevator, dogs in tow, he spotted a rustling in the blue hydrangeas he helped Mrs. Lewis plant over the summer. Nemo, of course, raced right on over to inspect. That got Penny's attention, she ran after him as fast as her stubby legs could take her. Nemo got into playing stance once he figured out what it was, and Louis hoped to the heavens that it wasn't a rabid squirrel. He quickened his pace to the flowers and pulled them back to reveal a small white kitten. It looked up and cocked it's head at him, revealing bright blue eyes and a pink nose. Louis thought he actually felt his heart explode in that moment. Naturally, he reached down and pulled it into his arms. He was already charmed by the creature.

He looked around to see if anyone was looking for the cat, but nobody was around. He shrugged and carried her into the elevator with the rest of his little animal family. If he saw anything about a missing kitten, he'd return it. If not, it was his. 

When he got inside, he quickly skimmed his notifications. There were a few texts from Zayn and Niall about drinks later, so he decided he didn't have to respond right away. After all, there were far more important matters at hand.

He lifted the kitten up, making it mewl in response. Yep, it was a girl.

"What should we name her, Pen?" 

Penny stared at him. 

"Don't give me that look! I'm perfectly fine handling another pet, thank you very much."

Louis realized he was in fact talking to his dog, so he decided to ask actual human beings.

Luckily, he already had a group chat with his closest work friends and actual friends (were they really actually all work friends? Louis needed more friends) so he typed out a message.

To: Ally, Camila, Dinah, Lauren, Liam, Niall, Normani, Zayn

**found a stray kitten, female, names??**

The first message came from Niall fifteen seconds after he sent the text.

_answer my text tit fucker !!_

 

He ignored it, of course.

_Camila: WHAT COLOR IS IT_

**all white, cute pink nose**

_Lauren: Snowflake!!_

_Camila: Lauren, i'm disappointed that was the first name that came to ur mind. what happened to originality?  
_

_Lauren: shouldn't you be buying me new sheets?_

_Camila: The line at Bed Bath & Beyond is loong :(_

_Zayn: I dnt wanna no what happened for u 2 to be buying new sheets_

_Niall: i do!!_

**is anyone gonna help??**

_Zayn: Marie like from aristocats_

_Liam: Macy like the store_

**those are too human-y**

_Camila: Ariel_

**i dont want more than one pet named after a fish**

_Normani: excuse you! Ariel was a MERMAID not a fish_

**same difference**

_Ally: Chanel!_

**ally, terrible suggestion. i should fire u. u realize who u work for right?? x ur all useless**

He checked his texts from Niall and Zayn, arranging to meet them at a bar later. It was in a college neighborhood outside of the busiest parts of NYC. Louis didn't want to be recognized by anyone, college students usually meant that wouldn't happen. Every once in a while one would recognize him from the few episodes of Project Runway he'd been on. They'd paid him a lot and he got to look at people who where he was once in his life. Well, he wasn't competing on Project Runway but you get the picture. He was also able to pass as a college student, despite being 27. It was his casual attire of skinny jeans and Vans, as Zayn said to spite Louis while he bragged about looking young.

-

Later, Louis slid into the booth next to Niall, where he was chatting with Liam.

"Hey lads, where's Zayn?" 

Liam smiled, "he's getting us drinks." 

Zayn returned a minute later with beers for four.

"You got me one? How'd you know I'd show up?" Louis asked, taking the beer anyway and chugging a third of it down right away. Niall laughed and Zayn snorted, which was unfairly attractive. How could a snort be attractive? This is why Louis was a designer, not a model. Although, Zayn wasn't a model either, but he could be. It's the thought that counts.

"I saw you walk in and figured I'd get it while I was up there."

They drank their beers and gossiped until, of course, they got to Louis' life.

"So Lou, still searching for an assistant?" Liam asked, causing everyone to turn their heads to Louis. 

Louis gulped down his mouthful of beer before responding, "Ugh. Yes, it's a nightmare." It was true, he had Normani do countless interviews for him. No one stood out at all. Normani said tons of underqualified people are applying, like Louis believes all people will grow and learn fast enough for them to help him out every day. Is knowing a lot about fashion and being able to communicate and not crack under pressure too much to ask for? According to Mani, people were sweating and trembling like mad. Of course, working for him is a big deal but seriously? 

"Why did Eleanor quit?" Zayn asked.

"She moved back to London, got a job at a fashion magazine." Louis answered. He had a wave of missing his old assistant, she became his friend too. It was good she left though, she wasn't good at multitasking. It was a huge stress on Louis' part, but not a big enough reason to fire her. However, he didn't think he'd be able to fire her even if she was horrible at everything, she was too good of a friend.

"Sorry, but that's great for her." Liam said.

They all hummed in agreement.

Soon, Zayn left to get more drinks and they started getting into a party mood. It was a Saturday night in September so of course huge groups started coming in at some point. Niall left to find someone to dance with and Zayn and Liam were canoodling in the the booth together.

"I'm, um, gonna get us some drinks." Louis said, getting up and making his way to the bar.

It was dimly lit with shitty blue lighting but even in the dark he could tell the stranger that slid up next to him, giant hands on the bar, was attractive. The man noticed Louis and turned to him with a smirk, "Come here often?" In a very British drawl.

Louis laughed, "Hey, I recognize that accent, where are you from?"

"Oh! I'm from Cheshire, you?"

"I'm a Doncaster boy meself. What are you doing in New York?"

"Y'know, looking for a fresh start and all that. Kinda looking for a job, what about you?"

"I'm a, uh, fashion designer actually. What do you do? Or want to do, at least."

"You," he grinned, making Louis blush. Thankfully it was dark and Louis could pretend he was unaffected. 

"Hm, that could be arranged. Let's see if you're up to my standards, answer the question." Louis flirted.

"I actually have a degree in fashion too, I'm looking for an assistant job, or I think it would be cool to work for a magazine or something." He said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"No shit? I think fate brought us here tonight. I'm looking for an assistant for myself right now. I could arrange an interview for you." Louis said, internally thanking everything that has led him to this moment with this hot stranger that has a  _fashion degree_ , just what he wants that apparently nobody has anymore.

"Seriously? I can't even begin to thank you." He said, staring at Louis like he was some kind of angel.

"No problem, I haven't had much luck in finding anyone. Mind if I get your name and number?" He asked. The boy smirked.

"For business reasons." Louis explained, smirking.

"For business reasons." He agreed.

They stared at each other for a moment before Louis was pulling out his phone and turning it on, showing a picture of the nameless kitten as his lockscreen. Yeah, he remembered to change that before he had to explain the Zayn and Liam photo.

"That your kitten?" Stranger asked.

"Yeah actually, I found her outside today." Louis said, scanning his fingerprint and going to his contacts. 

Stranger cooed, "What's her name?"

"Don't know yet, got any ideas? My friends are shit at names." Louis opened "New contact" and looked at the stranger, "Name?"

"Fergie!" The stranger exclaimed.

"Your fucking name is Fergie?" Louis asked, shocked.

"What? No, the cat! The cat!" He started shaking his hands in protest.

Louis laughed, actually started cracking up in front of this stranger in a crowded bar (seriously, where is the bartender?). The stranger joined him, clutching his stomach and wiping a few tears from his eyes. They laughed for about a minute before Louis took a deep breath, "Fergie isn't that bad, I may just name her that. Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Harry Styles, what's your name?" He answered, curly hair cascading down his neck after throwing his head forward in laughter.

Louis started typing in Harry's name before answering, "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"No way!  _Louis Tomlinson_ is offering me a job right now? Multimillionaire Louis Tomlinson? I don't believe you." Harry said, disbelief in fact evident on his pretty face.

"Have you ever actually  _seen_  Louis Tomlinson?" Louis asked, rolling his eyes and looking up. Harry thought for a moment, then he shook his head. Louis tried not to focus too hard on the way his curls bounced. They  _bounced._

Louis made a show of sighing and rolling his eyes at Harry, making him grin, before googling pictures of Louis Tomlinson. Harry studied Louis' screen when Louis shoved it in his face. Harry's eyes widened in shock, and Louis could see from the light of his phone screen that they were a beautiful green. His heart skipped a beat, who knew he'd be a sucker for green eyes? He wouldn't be able to listen to the Coldplay song without thinking of Harry now, that's for certain.

"Wow, Louis Tomlinson is offering me an interview to be his assistant, I- Can we go back to yours?" Harry asked, plump pink lips suddenly the most noticeable feature on his face. Louis gulped, who was he to say no to that?

After a rushed goodbye to his friends, Harry gripping his hip, they left the bar and stood outside in the cold night. Harry was kissing up his neck and Louis was gripping his crotch, most likely earning them a few glares. He spotted a taxi and called it over. He could feel Harry's lips sucking bruises on his neck as he climbed in, but couldn't bring himself to care. He forced himself to not grind onto Harry in the backseat of a taxi. Instead, they gripped each other's thighs and Harry was whispering in his ear.

"Gonna be so good for me baby, huh?" Louis' grip on Harry's thigh tightened.

"Know you're so bossy for everyone cause you're the one in charge, bet you're submissive in bed, huh? You gonna let me give all the orders? Let me be in control?" Harry's lips grazed Louis' ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Hm? You like that? Like being told what to do?" Louis nodded slowly. 

"Want me to fuck you into the bed, take my cock like a good boy?" Harry whispered in his ear as they got out of the taxi. Louis whimpered, he  _whimpered_ and threw thirty dollars at the driver, not caring if it wasn't enough or too much. 

"I'll fuck you so good, Louis, make you realize who's in charge." He was still gripping Louis' hip and Louis was rushing to get to the elevator, he needed  _something,_ dammit. 

"I- I have meetings tomorrow, don't wanna be sore." Louis said,  _God he wished he could be fucked._

Harry moaned, like Louis working was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard of. They got in the elevator and Louis pushed Harry into the wall, hands finding their way to his hair and gripping onto it. Harry let out another groan as their lips locked, tongues meeting and hands exploring each other's bodies. Harry's hands slid down to Louis' ass, gripping it and rubbing down the top of his thighs. Louis shivered and moaned into Harry's mouth. They connected their mouths again, sloppily and fast this time. Harry stuck his leg between Louis' thighs, allowing Louis some friction as he grinded into him.

Finally, the elevator dinged and Louis put in the password to his penthouse. He led Harry in by the hand and was greeted immediately by two excited Dachshunds skidding around on the slippery wood floor and a kitten trailing in from behind the counter. Harry, despite his massive hard-on, grinned and petted all the animals. He made cute noises at them and let them jump around his legs.

"What are their names?" Harry asked, seemingly unaffected by how horny he was.

Louis pressed a hand to his own dick, needing some pressure,  _something_ because this ridiculously hot boy was talking to his damn animals.

"Penny's the black one, Nemo's the other dog, and that's the nameless kitten." Louis said, trying to control his breathing. 

Harry smiled at him, "You mean Fergie?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Fergie."

Harry gave them each a kiss on their heads before turning back to Louis and locking their lips once again. Louis pushed Harry to his bedroom, holding on to him all the way there. They landed on his bed with a  _thump_ and Harry turned them over so he was on top, cock aligned with Louis'. He moved his hips in little circular motions as he surveyed the room.

"Your home is beautiful, it seems lonely though." He said, bending down to trail kisses down Louis' neck. Louis' breath hitched as he did so, humping upward for more friction. Harry grinded down on him and smiled when Louis gasped in pleasure.

"Can I fuck your thighs?" Harry asked.

Louis looked at him, "That's a thing?"

Harry smiled, "Everything is a thing. I'll let you fuck mine afterward."

" _God,_ yes, Harry please." Louis moaned.

Harry wasted no time in pulling down Louis' zipper and pants, sliding the tight skinny jeans down his legs. Once they were off, he watched as Louis got rid of his shirt and helped Harry with his. Harry shed his even tighter jeans and they stared at each other, admiring the view. Harry made his way to the bed, leaning over Louis' legs. He teased Louis' cock where it was trapped under his briefs, breathing hotly on it and thumbing at it. Louis was groaning and rubbing his face.

Harry pulled down Louis' underwear and moaned at the sigh of his flushed cock, hard and heavy against his fair skin. 

"Where is your lube?" He asked Louis. Louis pointed to the drawer of his nightstand.

Harry came back to the foot of the bed and pulled down his own briefs, dropping them to the floor and making a show of stepping out of them. Louis watched him with heavy-lidded eyes from his spot on the bed. Harry rubbed down Louis' thighs, groaning at the thickness of them.

"Your thighs are from heaven, so thick, Lou." He bit at one and gripped the other, teeth grazing the skin. "Mind turning around for me?"

Louis flipped over onto his stomach, earning another moan from Harry. He felt Harry massage at his ass and kiss the skin below it. He left a few love bites on the backs of Louis' thighs before flicking the lube open and spreading it on the insides of Louis' thighs. Louis shivered at the coldness of it, yet loved the sensitivity of it. He felt his nipples harden and he thumbed at them idly as Harry slicked himself up. He heard the lube cap close and get tossed to his right. 

"Cross your ankles." Harry ordered, holding on to the outside of Louis' thighs.

Louis obeyed, feeling his thigh muscles tighten at the positioning. Harry lined his cock up in between Louis' thighs and pushed in, groaning until he was mostly through. Louis was gripping the sheets as Harry pulled back out and pushed back him. His knuckles were turning white but what else could he do when Harry's cock was rubbing against his balls like that? Once Harry knew Louis was enjoying it, he sped up his pace, pushing in and out of Louis' thighs, brushing the underside of his balls each time. Louis was whimpering then, grinding into the sheets beneath him as Harry continued the teasing brushes against his cock. 

"Oh, Lou, wish you could see how hot you look right now. Your ass is so lovely,  _fuck."_ Harry breathed out roughly. Louis whined and tried to gain some kind of release against his mattress. 

Then, Harry began pounding into his thighs relentlessly. He was grunting and letting out deep  _uh uh uh uh's_ as he moved, cock disappearing between Louis' thighs each time. Louis couldn't even tell when Harry was out of his thighs, when his tip was the only thing left touching him, he was going so fast. Louis was pushed deeper into the mattress, Harry's hand found it's place on his back easily. Harry pushed down and fucked in deeper, moans going higher in pitch as he pushed in deep and came inside Louis' thighs.   
  


He helped Louis turn around and notice how raw his bottom lip was from being bitten. If he didn't just come from his thighs that would've been it for him.

"Can I come on your face?" Louis asked suddenly.

" _Please,"_ Harry moaned, and Louis grinned as he leaned Harry against his pillows and stood in front of him. 

He put his hand on his cock and pumped it until he was shooting over Harry's pink cheeks and even pinker lips. Harry moaned the whole time and licked his lips until the pearly white come was gone. He pulled Louis in and they made out until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Louis didn't complain when he woke up to a naked boy making breakfast in his kitchen. They exchanged numbers and Harry left, leaving Louis alone in his empty flat.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his interview with Louis and Normani, Louis is insecure about his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters will be around 2k-5k words each but I'll update once or twice a week :)  
> I'd also like to remind everyone I am not a world famous fashion designer and CEO of a huge company so I don't know how everything works and what every job title is. This is fiction and I'm taking guesses based on my knowledge of the fashion industry (which isn't too much but enough to write this fic, I guess).  
> Forgot to mention I don't own One Direction and this is purely fiction and all that.

Louis walked into a buzzing office on Monday morning to people chatting about and rushing everywhere. Louis spotted Camila at the front desk. He approached her slowly, worried about what might be in store for him. Her long fingernails clicked at the keys of the computer in front of her as she raised her eyebrows to acknowledge Louis. And really, Louis needed to be stricter because he knew designers who had everyone's attention as they stepped into a room. For Louis, the only people he intimidates are strangers and enemies. The rest of them didn't give a shit if he was Louis Tomlinson, they treated him like a close friend. Although it was hard when it came to work matters, he supposed having people think of him as a friend wasn't too bad. At least he wasn't a massive shithead who everyone hated.

Camila didn't spare him a glance as he asked her about the meetings he had scheduled today. There was one with his marketing branch later and, oh right, Normani was interviewing Harry today. He almost groaned, memories of skin and heat flashing through his mind. He took a deep breath to control the blood that was flowing south. Camila wrote something on a post-it note and handed it to Louis. Louis looked at it, realizing it was the times for the meeting and interview.

"Why are you giving me the time of the interview?" He asked. 

"Oh, right. Mani's out with the flu." Camila answered, knocking her palm against her head and grinning.

"I'm interviewing him? What about the other interviews for today?" He asked, and why didn't Normani tell him she'd be out today? Was the group chat they all had suddenly forgotten by everyone?

Camila's eyes flew to a paper full of dates and words. She shrugged, "Normani didn't write down any other interviews, they probably weren't qualified." Louis looked back down at the piece of paper in his hand and shrugged, "Alright, 4:00 then."

After a stressful meeting with the marketing department about  _underwear_ , for Christ's sake, Louis found himself with a few hours to himself. Well, for the most part. He locked himself away in his work space with Zayn. Zayn, who was his personal critic because he was his best mate and brutally honest with Louis. 

Zayn sighed, taking the pencil from Louis and marking a higher line on the mannequin's waist. Louis held the sleek black fabric against the line and groaned, "Why can't I do the dropped waist?" 

"Louis, people will love it because you're you but mate, it looks terrible." Zayn said, leaning back to study the neckline and top piece paired with the higher waist. Louis looked at him with a frown. "Lou, it gave the  _dress form_ the shape of a refrigerator." _  
_

Louis rubbed his temple and stared at a spot on the design table. Zayn let him think in silence for a few minutes, using the time to test different waist locations. The piece was going to look incredible, but the waist either looked too high or too low wherever they put it. Louis bit his lip as his eyes lit up, then dimmed again, then he raised his eyebrows slowly, like he was accepting something.

"A pant, Zayn, that's it!" He exclaimed, searching frantically for his sketchbook. He found it under a few layers of leather and pulled it out, stealing Zayn's pencil somewhere along the way. He quickly sketched a thin model, drawing the top piece on that he'd already finished. He left an inch of skin or so between the top and pant, sketching a pant that accentuated the legs of the sketch. He played with the idea of mesh and fabric, adding in a beautiful mixture of the two.

"That looks way better." Zayn said, nodding at the sketch.

After testing fabrics with Zayn, Louis realized he was keeping Zayn away from his  _actual_ job (Graphic design and managing Louis' websites) and sent him away. He sat by himself for a few minutes to hold himself back from designing, then he left the work room and locked it up. He made it back to his office by 3:56, not knowing what to do until Harry arrived. He sat down in his chair and admired the view of New York from his office. The traffic looked horrendous below him, but it was actually comforting in a way. He turned his chair when their was a knock on the door, surprised when it wasn't Harry.

Dinah stood there, hair pinned up and hip cocked out. She shined with confidence even when her face was as sheepish as it was at that moment. Louis sighed, "What is it?" He figured a sheepish Dinah couldn't be good, especially when her job revolved around his public image. She managed his social media and basically browsed the internet for hours every day, seeing what people thought of Louis and associated him with. She advised him on what to do after a Twitter fight or big event, and tweeted for him since he hated Twitter. 

"So, you're boring." She said, walking in and sitting down in one of the leather chairs facing his desk. She crossed her legs and tapped her pen nervously on her thigh. He knew what the sheepish look was for then, she didn't want to tell him how to do his job. As much as he hated when people told him what to design and how to design it, he knew his looks were getting old. It was sleek black dress and pantsuit over and over again. Louis was the best at it, he loved his looks, boring as they were. Yeah, he designed the same things a lot, but he worked hard on each piece and knew just how to fold and tailor each one. He knew when to put a pocket and when not to, when to add a veil or that extra flower. He rarely did an avant-garde piece, lost his creative mind years ago. Now it was technicalities and statistics and what appeals to who. Dinah bit her lip when she didn't get an answer right away. Louis sighed.

"I suppose this has been a long time coming, hasn't it?" He turned back to the window, thinking of what he could do. 

There were sounds of movement on Dinah's part as she shifted in the seat. "I, for one, love your designs. Although they're depressing and don't tell a story, they're beautifully made and executed. No one can pull off making a chiffon pant quite like you can." Louis could heard the uncomfortable smile in her voice as she spoke.  _Depressing._ He tried not to dwell too hard on what she said.  _They don't tell a story._ What story could Louis tell, that he was a 27 year old bachelor who didn't know what to do with his money and spent too much of it on his dogs? He spent his time off lying on his specially designed couch and eating cereal, maybe going to Zayn's house and watching a movie, only to pass out immediately. He had no story to tell, he was rich from the start. He didn't work for anything, he got a degree in fashion and took over his father's corporation at 22. The position he was always guaranteed to have. Don't get him wrong, he loved designing with every inch of his being. He just didn't have the talent of looking at something and being inspired. He knew what looked good and what didn't, that was his talent.

When Dinah realized he was thinking it over, she apologized and tried to change the subject to how well the reviews of his 2015 lines had been. Winter, spring, fall, and summer were being praised by critics and magazines everywhere. Teenagers on Twitter were talking about how they wished they were rich enough to buy out his clothing. He offered her a tight smile and turned to see an awkward Harry Styles hanging in the doorway. Dinah followed his gaze and widened her eyes, "Sorry, Louis, I didn't realize you were meeting someone. I could have pushed this conversation back a little."

Louis shrugged, "No time like the present."

Dinah excused herself and Louis watched through his glass walls as she made her way down the rows of desks to her office. He turned back to Harry, who was sat in the chair next to the one Dinah had been seated in. He rubbed his lips together like he wanted to say something, but remained silent. Louis sighed, "How much of that did you hear?" 

Harry shifted, "I heard her tell you your designs were depressing and didn't tell stories."

Louis nearly flushed in embarrassment, but realized this was his potential assistant and  _he_ was the boss. He stood up then, making his way around his desk to shake Harry's hand. Harry's grip was strong and he remembered those were the same hands that groped him over the weekend. He blushed at the thought, but turned to sit back down before Harry could notice. That's when he took in Harry's attire. He was wearing black skinny jeans (brave, he's at a huge interview) and a black blazer with a deep pink button up underneath. His feet were pointed inward, and he tried not too look to endeared by the thought of a pigeon toed Harry. He must not have noticed while Harry was fucking into his- okay, right. He was supposed to be interviewing this man. He shook all thoughts of naked Harry from his head and smiled at the boy as he asked him about previous work experience.

The interview went smoothly. Harry was charming and sweet, he would slip in a joke every once in a while and Louis would laugh a bit before coughing into his fist to play it off. It made Harry even more desperate to make Louis laugh. Louis swore this man was trying to drive him insane. Not only was he qualified for the position, he wasn't a total dickhead and Louis quite enjoyed his presence. He was funny, nice, brilliant, and creative. The only problem was how unbelievably  _sexy_ he was. Louis was struggling not to sweat through his expensive suit as Harry licked his lips while thinking or looked at Louis like he was something brilliant and inspiring.

Really, at this point Louis wished he had some kind of inspiring story so people would have a reason to look up to him.

Louis walked Harry to the elevator and shook his hand goodbye, a small smirk on Harry's face. Harry left and Louis groaned into his hands, earning a look from Camila. Camila called him over and patted his hand, "What's wrong?"

"He's too perfect for this job!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up and rushing back to his office. 

-

The next few days were hell for Louis. He talked it over with Zayn and Normani and decided that, yes, Harry would be perfect for the job. He was starting on Monday and Louis realized how desperately he needed help. He'd never fire Zayn but he couldn't keep taking him away from his actual job, the job he loved doing. He found himself alone in his workroom with his thoughts and no inspiration. The white walls seemed to mock him with their blandness. The only thing that kept his mind away from  _depressing!_ and  _no story behind them!_ was the pant he made as he listened to the honking and noisiness of New York below him. The pant was turning out to be beautiful, with carefully cut edges and a slimming effect. He'd be proud if it weren't like his other works.

On Saturday, Louis attended a charity event held by a football player. Dinah and Ally recommended that he went to keep himself relevant and to show he's not a stuck up grouch. He donated a bit of money but hung around with a few celebrities he'd designed for in the past for the most part. He drank too much champagne and he ended up with a headache. He woke up on Zayn's couch cuddled into, well, Zayn. Zayn gave him some painkillers, then proceeded to whine about how Louis never told him he was friends with Adam Levine. 

Sunday was spent with Niall, Fergie, Penny, and Nemo. They crawled around the floor and had Fergie try out her new kitty house, complete with stairs and and balconies. Honestly, Louis needed something else to spend his money on. They ordered Chinese and watched old films in Louis' bed. Louis was glad to not be stuffed with fancy, overpriced meals for once. Sure enough, Monday had arrived as soon as his weekend ended. 

He was examining papers with important dates on them when Harry walked into his office. He was wearing a black velvet dress shirt and black skinny jeans. His boots were the shiniest boots Louis had ever laid eyes on. 

"Velvet? Really, Styles?" Louis asked, folding up his reading glasses and setting them down.

Harry shrugged, "It's in."

Louis looked at him, "Did you just tell a current fashion designer what was 'in?'" 

Harry smiled, "I guess, but I mean, I study fashion too."

Louis shrugged, "Anyway, I won't give you too much to do today since it's your first day and all. Luckily, my collection is mostly done. I have three more pieces and a few final touches but Fashion Week isn't for another six and a half weeks. Your job won't be too hard, just helping me in the workroom and scheduling my meetings. You'll also answer my phone calls and I expect you to bring me coffee every morning. You also have to be my reminder of important events or deadlines, or any other meetings and such." Louis explained. He walked over to the door across the room from his desk, Harry in tow. He opened the door and led Harry in.

He was immediately hit by the smell of old perfume and dust, signs that no one had used it in a while.

"This is your office. Eleanor loved it, it's private because it doesn't have glass walls like mine. You also have a great view of the city." Louis said, leading Harry to the window. They both looked out, Harry smiling at the sight. Louis watched him as he took in the morning rush of New York. 

Louis thought for a moment, "Hmm? What else is there?" He tapped his fingers on the hard wood of the desk. "Oh, you're the only person allowed to interrupt my meetings unless it's an absolute emergency. If one is particularly boring, I'll discreetly text you and tell you to come in and get me out. Just whisper in my ear something random and I'll make it seem like a big deal and leave the room. Eleanor hated doing that for me, but meetings are the worst."

Harry laughed and nodded, like fetching Louis out of meetings for no reason was his dream job. 

Louis walked to the door and waved for Harry to follow, "You'll have the chance to settle in to your office later. I'm gonna give you a tour." He left his office and entered the main area, where people rushed around to get papers copied and whatnot. Desks were lined up in rows and he went down the middle of all of it. "This is mostly about problems stores have been having with our products, financial reports, dealing with other companies. It's always like this." He went down and turned left, leading Harry down the hall with a few more offices. The public relations offices, where Dinah and Ally were, and tech offices, where Zayn and Liam were. Louis introduced Harry to all of them, then led him down to human resources, where he introduced him to Lauren.

He turned back and walked to the other side of the floor. He walked past the front desk, "You've met Camila," and went to the other side where he introduced him to Normani, who was in charge of the organization of files and keeping track of employees. Finally, they got to Niall in the mailroom. He was reading over an important letter but made sure to greet Harry with an over-excited hello. 

They looped back to a hall to the right of Louis' office, where he showed Harry the break room and bathrooms. Past that were different offices and conference rooms. 

"This place is huge." Harry said once they got back to Louis' office. Louis laughed, "Yeah, and there's more of these offices in London and Los Angeles." 

Harry looked confused, "Then why don't you work in London?" 

Louis shrugged, "I did. I needed a change and this office was the best choice. I'm in the middle of London and Los Angeles, more or less, and most of our activity comes through here."

Harry nodded along with what Louis was saying.

"Now," Louis said. "You're going to check out your office and set up in there. I'll send Liam to check up on the computer in there and make sure it's perfectly up to date and running fine. I'll have Camila direct the calls coming in for me to you within the next few days, but not immediately. I don't want you overwhelmed just yet. I have to go talk to a few departments so I'll check on you in an hour or so." He smiled at Harry, earning a smile back, before leaving the room.

Harry took a deep breath and collapsed in his office chair, this really was his dream job.

 

 


End file.
